Hands in Iron
by unwrittenwonders
Summary: Clary Morgenstern has been secretly dating "Jace Herondale", a mysterious boy who is on the run from the Clave. But when she realizes that he has lied about his identity, things turn for the worse. She soon gets tangled up in the world of Sebastian Verlac. Will she realize the truth about him before it's too late?
1. Poison and Promises

**Disclaimer- I don't own the characters in this story, but the plot is all mine!**

I stared reached out to take his hand, the rough calluses making me flinch. He shrugged, as if they were normal.

"What will you do if the Premiers see them- they aren't allowed!"

He laughs, a wisp of air reaching out and caressing my cheek. "Our rules are different than yours. The Herondales are treated differently than the Morgensterns. Where I come from calluses aren't some awful scar. They're a part of life."

I shake my head, trying to get rid of the reminders of constant shocks from when I was young and got lines on my hands.

"_Clarissa, the lines mark the poor. What would your father say if he saw your hands?" Hodge, my assigned Premier told me. "You know what has to be done, right?"_

_I looked away, already wincing at the impending electrical charge to charge through my nerves. I bit my lip, as over and over he hit the lines, until all was left was the soft smooth surface of my palm._

"_Isn't that better? Now you know your place, and they know theirs. Now hurry along now, lessons begin in twelve minutes and thirty-eight seconds. Ms. Fray does not appreciate when you are late._

A hand touches my arm, and I jump, startled. I laugh shakily when I realize that it's just Jace. "Sorry, they just- come sometimes. I am deeply sorry for my actions." I rattle off the customary line, out of habit. The same shock system had instilled those values in me as well.

"Clary, you know you don't have to-"

"I can't help it okay! I can't change a whole part of my being for one night with you, okay? No matter how much we want to ignore it, the memories will be there, haunting me, and thoroughly annoying you."

He shakes his head in disbelief. "You seriously think I'm asking you to drop your values. Listen, I may not know all of what they do to you Morgensterns, but I've heard the stories. I was GOING to say that you don't have to come out here if it hurts you, and that I understand."

I look down. "Can we cut tonight short? I think I have some training that I have to get in before tomorrow, or else Ms. Fray will bring out the sticks again.

We both know it's a feeble attempt to get out of an awkward situation, but he takes the bait grudgingly.

"Sure, just, take it easy, okay? See you next week, my sweet Clarissa Adele Morgenstern." He says these words softly, as if I'm so fragile I may blow away.

I whisper, as he fades away into the endless night, "See you, my sweet Jonathon Christopher Herondale. I love you."

Those last words, words of poison and promises, will lead to my ruin I'm sure of it. But as long as it is only my secret, than none shall know. Even the one who I am uttering it toward.

**I hope that wasn't too bad- it was an idea that popped into my head today. Review on whether or not you would like another chapter (that will definitely be longer)!**

**-unwrittenwonders**


	2. Rising Sunrise

**Disclaimer- I clearly don't own the Mortal Instruments. But this plot is mine, so on with it!**

Maybe when my Time comes my father will finally appreciate me.

I let that thought sink in, the tantalizing thought of acceptance making me wish for it even harder. My brother, Jonathon Morgenstern, is an exemplary student who has never been shocked, for he has never marked his hands. My father looks at him with adoration and a silent joy that I will never receive.

Jonathon says all I have to do is follow the rules. But he does not have the impulses in his mind, the longing to accomplish something that others will revere.

**The Ceremony-**

_"We now present Jonathon Christopher Morgenstern, honorable member of this Ceremony. Please approach the desk, and take into your hands the Mortal Sword." One of the members of the Clave, Jia Penhallow, says with a sickly sweet smile._

Jon was an extremely unique case, as he was only 15 and going through the Ceremony. Here he would complete his transformation into a Shadowhunter, a righter of wrongs (in a sense), and receive his first Dosage.

A Dosage is when they drain out some of your normal, mundane blood and replace it with the golden ichor of the Angel Raziel that is in the Mortal Fountain. My friends and I, when I was young and actually had some, would laugh at the sheer stupidity of the name. Why name something that is so immortal the Mortal Fountain?

Now one might think, why do I have no friends? I have all I need in Jace, for in companionship and confidence he is the only one I can trust. Other than that I convey my emotions through my art, with those who surround me only recognizing the bright colors and not the anger and frustration that comes with living this fake, perfect life where no one is discontent.

My newest painting, Rising Sky, is filled with violent strokes of red and orange. I was thinking of a fight with my brother when I painted that.

He was going on about how I didn't 'apply myself to my studies' and the horrendous damage I was doing to our 'precious' family name and title in the Shadowhunter world..

"_Clarissa when is it going to occur to you that you need to plan your future? When I was your age I had already had my Ceremony and had had my first Dosage. All you have to you name is a few 'precious' pieces of art to your name. Heck, Isabelle Lightwood has more to her name than you do and that girl is an airhead!" Jonathon runs his hands through his white-blonde hair that he inherited from our father, Valentine Morgenstern. "I will not let the Morgenstern name be dragged in the dirt just because my idiotic sister doesn't know what she wants to do with her life!"_

I was seething with anger. I'd always been a hothead (thanks Dad) and this had sent me over the edge.

"_First of all, you were a prodigy, a special case! I'm not like that, okay! So accept me for who I am or don't accept me at all. My art is everything to me, and if it, as you say, 'drags the Morgenstern name in the dirt' then so be it. Fuck reputation, and how Mom and Dad still have to act like they love each other to 'save face' in front of their friends." I stopped, taking a short breath before continuing my tirade. "And Isabelle is not an airhead if you get to know her, didn't you learn, oh wise brother, not to judge a book by its cover?"_

_He turned away, hand trembling in anger. "I'm going to leave, Clarissa, before I do something I regret. Just stop making yourself the martyr in every situation. It's terribly unattractive." He walked out the door, and I relaxed only when I heard him leave for good._

That fight was our biggest yet, and we haven't spoken since.

Mulling it over in my mind, I open a letter that is addressed to me in elegant hand writing-

**Clarissa Morgenstern-**

**Robert and Maryse Lightwood are please to invite to the engagement party of their daughter Isabelle Lightwood and Simon Lewis.**

**It will be held at the Pandemonium Club and Hotel on March 27****th****. **

**We are anxiously awaiting your response!**

**Yes, I can attend/No I cannot attend, but please accept this $100 instead**

An engagement party? Well I guess I need something to pass the time.

I quickly tap the 'yes' option on the invitation and it processes it, a new message simply saying-

**Clarissa Morgenstern-**

**Your partner for this evening will be-**

**Jonathon Christopher Lightwood**

**Here is his contact information so you can match your outfits.**

Ha, match your outfits. I bet my money that Magnus Bane, the designer of the event, put that in last minute under their noses.

Wait- Jonathon Christoph- that's Jace! How- how has he gotten an invitation he was a Downworlder? What?

I message Jace, or whoever he is, that we need to meet ASAP.

I need to get to the bottom of this.

**Just to warn you all, not all of my updates will be this prompt- I got over my writer's block and now here this is!**

**Please R&amp;R!**

**-unwrittenwonders**


	3. Mr Identity Disorder

**Yay, a new chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I will never own the Mortal Instruments. But for the moment, I'll appease myself with this witty, amazing plot.**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: PLEASE READ- Since I don't have a Beta reader**** I make mistakes and in the last chapter I put that Jace's last name was Lightwood on the invitation, when in fact it was Herondale. Sorry if this confused any of you, I'll do my best to see that it doesn't happen again!**

Jace meets me near the Gates of Idris.

"Why'd you message me? And what's so important?" He gasps, out of breath from his run here.

"Explain this." I hold the invitation in front of him, swinging it side to side. When he reads it, he visibly pales. "Clary, it's a long story- I'm friends with the Lightwoods and they invited me to it. I may have told them a bit about you, but that's it!"

"You told me you were on the run, not in favor! Clearly you are in favor, Jonathon Christopher Herondale. Son of the prolific Herondales and taken in by Maryse and Robert at a young age when his parents were killed. That seems pretty straightforward doesn't it?" I throw up my hands, pacing.

He temples his fingers and looks at me, saying softly, "I'm sorry. I didn't want our relationship to be one of those publicized ones like your brother's and Seelie Queen. I didn't want to have to share you in our time."

I laugh bitterly. "So because you 'didn't want to share me' you decided it'd be good to lie to me about your identity and who you were associated. I can't believe you, Jace. Do you have anything else to say, because I'm certainly done- and we're done too."

His face crumples. "No Clary, don't do this. Don't you think it's a little extreme, breaking up?"

I scoff. "As far as I know we were never together. I dated, and fell in love with Jace Herondale. I don't know who Jonathon Christopher Herondale is."

As I walk off to my house, or should I say, mansion, Jac- Jonathon calls after me. "You loved me?"

I turn back and look him squarely in the eye. "I did, yes. Right now I'm not sure."

When I got home I collapsed onto my bed in tears. It serves me right, selling my heart to a liar. This was honestly the worst day of my life.

"By the Angel…" I rub my eyes and sit up. "I have to freaking go to the wedding shower with him!"

But then I have a thought. If I gain a boyfriend before the wedding shower then I won't have to go with Ja- Jonathon!

I run downstairs, and throw on my jacket, shouting a quick "Bye!" to my mother working in her studio. I made my way down to Pandemonium and surveyed the surroundings. Booming music, grinding, and plenty of alcohol. That's Pandemonium in a nutshell.

I was interrupted from my thoughts by a deep, rough voice and a heavy arm around my shoulder. "You come here often, lil' Red?"

I shrug what's-his-name's arm off my shoulder and dust myself, standing as tall as I can. "For your information, I don't. And I don't really want to converse with someone with sleazy pick-up lines."

He throws his hands up. "Woah, okay. Sorry if I offended you. I didn't really know how to approach you; you seemed pretty deep in thought there. Now for formal introductions- I'm Sebastian Verlac, a pathetic excuse for a Shadowhunter as all I do is shy away from responsibility. You?"

I stifle a laugh. "I'm Clarissa Morgenstern- but you can call me Clary."

He looks confused. "Valentine Morgenstern has another child?

I smile reassuringly. "I was homeschooled, and with how infamous Jon is I sort of just fell into the background."

He grins at me. "Well, I don't see why. From only a few minutes of knowing you I can tell you that you seem loads more interesting than Jon."

I blush. "Well thanks. But don't try and butter me up, it's disgusting. Be genuine, Sebby."

He looks at me, confused. "Sebby? Where did that come from?"

"I've got an arsenal of insults up here, boy," I tap my head warningly. "You got it easy."

"Well okay then!" He smiles, and holds out his hand. "Would you like to dance?"

I look at his hand, hesitant. He smiles sheepishly, starting to draw it back. "Sorry was that too forward? I'm sorry, I just-" He stammers, but I cut him off and grab his hand.

"Sure." I smile up at him. He _was_ sort of cute, in a dark way. And I needed a distraction from Mr. Identity Disorder over there.

I drive Jace- Jonathon from my mind and focus on the moment. He wouldn't ruin this for me.

**Well, that was a chapter. **

**The wedding shower will be in a few more chapters, just so you're informed. **

**I've decided that I will update every 4-5 days, but if I have the urge to write then I will make the wait shorter!**

**Thanks so much to the reviews, I appreciate every one of you so much! It really makes writing fic this worthwhile :)**

**See you next chapter!**

**-unwrittenwonders**


	4. All Actions Have Consequences

**\- A/N- Geez, over 400 views! Thank you so much guys, I never dreamed that so many people would actually read this!**

**Disclaimer- I will positively never own the Mortal Instruments. This is sad.**

I'd been seeing Sebastian for about a week now, and things were going great. He was the son of Christopher Verlac, a famed Shadowhunter, and an in-law that my father would definitely approve of.

When I announced to my family that I was seeing Sebastian, my father smiled at me and my mother said, "Wonderful, darling!"

After dinner Jonathon followed me up to my room and closed the door. I shied away from him, the remembrance of fight still fresh in my mind. He sat down on my bed gently and patted the seat next to him. "Come here, Clarissa. I won't do you any harm, I just want to talk to you."

I hesitantly sat next to him, turning my head to face him. "Jon, please make this quick. I have training tomorrow and I have to get some sleep."

He clears his throat. "I feel I have to apologize. I said that you did not have control of your life when you clearly do. Sebastian is a fine man, and we will welcome him into the family gladly."

"Wait- you think I'm going to marry Sebastian!" I chuckle. "We've just gone out a few times, it's not definite."

He looks at me, then realization dawns on him. "Oh, you don't know, do you?"

"Don't know what?"

"Whoever a Verlac goes out with, as you have pegged it, they have most definitely chosen that maiden for their future wife." He smiles at me, thinking I would enjoy this news of future marriage to Sebastian. Instead I felt sick to my stomach. This ruins everything with Jace!

"I'm not marrying him, Jon. I don't love him. I just really, really like him. I respect him, most definitely, but he was, I guess, a rebound!"

"From who, the Herondale boy? Oh, and before you ask, I know about him."

How the hell would Jon know about Jace? We were so careful, and I made great excuses, and just- what?

"Did you think I wouldn't notice you sneaking in and out of night with flushed cheeks and bruised lips, tiptoeing up the steps? By the way, you are not as quiet as you think 'sneaking' in. It's a wonder Father didn't wake up, and you know what would have happened then, don't you?" He smiles a feral grin, lacing his fingers together. "Plus Seelie has connections everywhere, and she tells me everything. You were bound to get caught sometime."

I clench my fists in anger, then slowly release them, taking deep breaths. "Well I guess none of that matters now that I'm seeing Sebastian, does it? I'll tell him tomorrow that this will most definitely not lead to marriage. Maybe you can set him up with Kaelie or something."

"It's not that simple, Clarissa. The Verlac men don't take kindly to being told no. He'll definitely put up a fight." He folds his arms and leans back onto my bed. "You didn't think of that, did you? Clarissa, you should know by now that all actions have consequences."

I stand up, glaring. "Jonathon, I'm trying to wrap my head around this whole thing. And you being here is definitely not helping, so can you please just get out?"

He stands up stiffly. "Of course. I will leave you to contemplate your awful life choices in solitude. Goodnight, Clarissa."

The second he closes I fall backwards onto my bed fuming. How was I supposed to know that Sebastian took this so seriously? Then again, how did I know that Jonathon was telling the truth? He doesn't have a very track record in that department…

_First Day of Training: Clary: 8, Jonathon: 11-_

"_Clarissa, I don't want you to get nervous. Training is really fun!" Jonathon smiled at her. "But there's a few things you need to know before you start. First, the trainers love it when you duck whenever someone attempts to hit you!"_

"_Okay!" Clary said eagerly. "So I duck every time someone tries to punch or kick me?"_

"_Definitely." Jonathon stifled a giggle. "Now go out there and make Father and Mother proud!"_

_Clary did, ducking EVERY SINGLE TIME an opponent approached her. Soon Ms. Fray, the trainer was getting exasperated. "For Angel's sake, Clarissa. Fight back and stop ducking!"_

_Clary looked up at her, confused. "But-"_

"_Don't 'but' me, young lady! Go out there and fight!" Ms. Fray turned on her heel, leaving Clary alone and in a tizzy. She looked over at Jon and her parents in the viewing area of training. Her father looked displeased, her mother pasting on a smile as she talked to Mrs. Lightwood, the mother of Isabelle Lightwood who was a girl Clary's age. But Jon, he was laughing. Doubling over in laughter, in fact. He caught Clary's eye, winking and mouthing the words "Stop being so gullible, Clarissa'._

_Clary turned her back and squared her shoulders. She was going to be the best darned Shadowhunter, regardless of whatever lies her brother tried to feed her._

I thought that over. He is basically the same person as when we were younger, though definitely more conceited and pompous.

I shouldn't rely on him, thought. I'll go straight to the source, like a MATURE ADULT. Ha, take that Jonathon. Point for Clary in the maturity category.

I text Sebastian saying we should meet up at Java Jones tomorrow for some coffee. He texts back saying that he'll come, and that he'll be there at 12:30.

I confirm that I'll be there then, and flop onto my chair like a person that is in a predicament. Oh wait, haha, I AM.

I wash my face and curl up under the covers, vowing that tomorrow I'll sort this mess out. Right now I need to sleep.

**Well, she definitely didn't bargain for this, did she?**

**I need info- do you guys want a Jace POV chapter anytime soon? Or do you want this story to stay centrally Clary? Please review on that so I know!**

**Now I'll answer some awesome guest reviews from you guys- I should have done these a while back, so sorry to those of you who felt you weren't getting heard!**

***If you have an account I'll PM you with my reply to your review**

**Me- Thank you so much, this will be most likely a long fic! Appreciate the feedback!**

**Guest- Thanks! I'm glad my story is cool, or else it wouldn't be worth writing! But seriously, thanks!**

**Auriel- (cool name BTW) Jonathon is a a-hole, isn't he? I hope this chapter reaffirmed people's hatred of him, because he is meant to be a hated character. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Guest- Well, I did update before I said I would, didn't I! That makes me feel some sort of self accomplishment! Thanks, I hope you liked this chapter as well!**

**-unwrittenwonders**


	5. Throwing Away Memories

**A/N Oh my goodness, we reached over 800 views! Thanks to all of you who have followed or favorited this story, it means a ton!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Mortal Instruments or Sherlock, though both of them are freaking amazing!**

**CLARY POV**

I wake up to my mother standing over me. This takes a moment to process, but then I jump up. "Mom? Why the Angel are you in my room at this godforsaken hour?"

"Clarissa, it's 12:30. Sebastian Verlac just called and said that you told him you would meet him at Java Jones at 12:30. He was disgruntled when you did not urn up as you had previously said you would." She walks over to my windows and yanks down the shades, blinding me the harsh sunlight. "Now get up and go see him! This may damage your chances!" she shakes her head and walks out.

I jump out of bed, throwing on a white tank top, leather jacket, and dark jeggings. I guess if I wear my black combat boots I'll look decent. I smear some foundation onto my face and forcefully pull a brush through my unruly red curls. I hope Sebastian isn't too pissed at me, because I have no excuse whatsoever.

I dash out the door 10 minutes later, grabbing the keys to my black Jetta and calling a quick goodbye to my mother, who merely shook her head and smiled at me in response.

I burst into Java Jones to see Sebastian on his phone, mindlessly tapping his foot. He smiles tightly when he sees me, motioning for me to come over and join him. Here goes nothing.

**SEBASTIAN POV**

I've been here 20 minutes and Clary has still not showed up! Her mother offered no explanation for her tardiness, saying only that she 'would be there soon'. If she is to be a Verlac bride, she must get better time management skills.

I spot her at the front of the café, looking a bit sloppy as well. The tangled hair may have looked good the first time I met her, but this will not do in the future. I raise a hand and wave her over. Here goes nothing.

"Hello Clary!" I smile tightly, hoping that she picks up on my frustration at her being late. From the looks of her smile faltering, she did. I smile to myself, now she's under my thumb. You'd be surprised how well you can manage people if they are feeling guilty about something.

"Hi Sebastian, listen, I'm so sorry about being late I just-" Blah blah blah. I tune out the rest of her apology rant. I've heard this a million times before. First it was Maia, and she wasn't good enough. Now she's with that disgusting Jordan Kyle. Then Aline Penhallow, but it turned out that she had previously committed herself to Helen Blackthorn. It's a shame- she was actually a viable candidate for my bride. I guess I'll have to settle for Clary, but I guess with some personality and fashion tweaks she'll do. I snap out of my daydream and see her anxiously awaiting my forgiveness. "It's fine, I was just worried for your safety, my cherry blossom." I say with fake sweetness.

She perks up, or in other words she bought my act. In reality I'm not the least bit attracted to Clarissa Adele Morgenstern. I'm being forced to marry her so that there will be an heir for the Verlac fortune.

The whole marriage ordeal will be made sweeter with her being completely under my control. When I'm finished with Clary, she'll be forced to lean on me to even stand up physically, nor will she be able to stand up to me emotionally.

That's just the way I like them.

**CLARY POV**

It's so sweet that he was worried that I wouldn't be safe! I guess I did speak too soon on Sebastian. He's never lied to me like Jace did, and my family does approve. I'll let it take its course. If it goes well, it goes well, and if it goes badly then so be it.

"So what have you been up to these past couple of days?" Sebastian asks, leaning his head on his hands and looking me in the eyes.

"Just the usual, training and studying. But I've been binge-watching Sherlock, the new one with Benedict Cumberbatch. It's to die for!" I realize that I was rambling and clamp my hand over my mouth. "Sorry, I was rambling."

"It's fine." He furrows his eyebrows suddenly. "Say, do you want to come over to mine tomorrow and watch it? From what you say it seems pretty good- whaddya say?"

"S-sure!" I stutter. This is the first time a guy has tried to share some of my interests. Seb is so thoughtful! I smile happily for the first time in a while at him. The bell at the door distracts me and I glance over to see the worst person in the world that I could have seen at this exact moment. Jonathon Christopher Herondale in the flesh. He doesn't notice me, thankfully, so I focus back onto Sebastian who is talking about good training techniques I could try. He stops talking for a second and grabs my hands.

"Clary, there's something important I need to ask you." He says firmly.

I blush, "What?"

"I figure you think that I'm going to ask you to marry me, don't you?" He smiles kindly.

"Y-yeah." I say softly, twisting the promise ring that Jace gave to me six months ago. I should really throw this thing out, but I've gotten so used to wearing it it'll be hard to stop.

"Well I'll have you know that I realize that we're too young to marry. I'm not in love with you yet, and I bet that you're not in love with me either. Am I right?"

"You are right, Seb. I'm not in love with you either. I really like you though and-"

He stops me mid-sentence. "I don't want your commitment. I just want a promise." He gets down on one knee and the whole café turns to look at us. Jace turns his head as well, and his eyes grow wide. I can feel his gaze burning through my strong facade. I look squarely into Sebastian's eyes and he continues. "Clarissa Adele Morgenstern, will you promise to marry me someday?"

I look at him, and then feel everyone around us holding his or her breath. I have to make myself happy. "Yes." I utter the word softly, trying it out on my tongue. "Yes!" I say it louder now, and Sebastian moves to put the ring on my finger. He sees Jace's ring and I rush to pull it off. "It's just a ring I won at a carnival." I move to put it in my pocket but Sebastian intercepts it and throws it in the trash bin.

"I'll get you a newer, prettier one than that at the fair next month! Now let's get this gorgeous ring on an even more gorgeous lady." He winks at me, and leads me out of the restaurant.

He stops halfway to his car and takes my hand. "If ever you change you mind then you can always tell me and we can reassess our relationship. Okay?"

I kiss him on the cheek, and whisper into his ear, "Okay."

**(A/N: not a TFIOUS reference)**

I turn to go to my car and see Jace digging through the trash, presumably for the ring. I feel really bad, but Sebastian didn't mean to! He probably didn't know how important that ring was to me.

As I walk to my car I glance over at Java Jones. Jace is looking at me with a betrayed look on his face. He's holding the ring, by the Angel.

"Why?" He mouths to me, shaking his head and going inside the café.

This was not supposed to happen.

**SEBASTIAN POV**

Clary is way too naïve. We're not going to 'reassess our relationship', and she's not going to get away.

I'll make sure of that.

**Well, well, well! Now we see the dark side of Sebastian, and I have to admit I didn't ****plan this. He just, Turned evil! (see what I did there ;)**

**I hope you all liked this chapter, and look forward to the wedding shower chapter in the near future! I wonder who Jace'll scrounge up for a date since Clary's going with Sebastian?**

**-unwrittenwonders**


	6. Confusing Metaphors

**Sorry for the delay, I've been on break for the past three weeks and am just getting into the swing of things again! Please R&amp;R if you liked this chapter, and thanks so much for over 1,250 views. It's freaking awesome!**

**Disclaimer- Guess what, I don't own the Mortal Instruments. Big whoop.**

**JACE POV**

I can't believe that Clary would do something like that. I legitimately thought that we had something special, but apparently she didn't feel the same way. I fiddle my fingers, twisting the silver band with the single ruby in the center. That guy she was with, Sebastian Verlac I believe, he looked like bad news.

I just don't understand it. This is so unlike the sweet Clarissa Morgenstern that I first fell in love with. Sure it was douchey of me to not tell her of my true status in the Shadowhunter world, but this is a little extreme.

I shake my head, subconsciously trying to shake thoughts of Clary out of my head. If she doesn't care, which she clearly doesn't, then why should I? This whole thing has gotten out of control, and I need some release.

I need to go out.

hahalinebreakwoohoofriendshipalwayswinsifyougetthatreferencekudosbro

I knock on Isabelle's door. "Hey Izzy, you wanna go out?"

I hear her groaning from inside and walking over to the door. She peeks her head around the door. "Pandemonium, right?"  
"What else?" I smile at her. At least now I won't have to go alone.

She opens the door wider and I see Simon lying in one of Isabelle's beanbags with a comic book. I never saw the allure of mundane things like that. Who would want to read about so-called "superheroes" when we can be better then them by hard work and training?

"Hey Herondale, heard you got yourself into quite some situation with Clary Morgenstern," he laughs, "You'll need to find another partner for the dance now, sorry about that…"

"What happened? We paired her with you for a reason, Simon hacked the system for you!" Isabelle said indignantly. "Dish, Jace."

"I kinda, sorta lied to her about who I was so our relationship wouldn't blow up and be public." Isabelle groaned, and I quickly continued. "And she found out and got really mad, so she broke it off and now she's dating that douche Sebastian Verlac and he gave her a promise ring and it's just all awful!" I put my head in my hands.

Isabelle comes over and slaps me. "Listen mister, you made a big mistake by lying to Clary. Everyone knows that the Morgensterns hold grudges, I mean just look at how Jonathon Morgenstern still hates Alec and it's been 12 years!"

Simon walks over and stands beside her. "You realize that Sebastian will try to marry her to marry him, right? That's how the Verlacs operate, once you get involved you can never get out." He shakes his head, "That poor girl. No doubt about it she's being manipulated."

I stiffen. "He threw away my promise ring, a-and she didn't get it back. D'you think it's because she was afraid of him?"

"Of course it was dumbass! Now do you still want to go out or not?" She tosses her head. "It'll be too late soon."

"I think I will actually go by myself, I need to blow off some steam." I look at both of them. "Thanks Isabelle, and thanks rat-boy."

"_One time _there is a rat in your room! _One time!_" Simon scowls, and buries his nose in his manga. "At least my manga doesn't judge me."

linebreaksthebestparteversupercalifragilisticexpealidociousthatisasong

I took a sip of my beer, _still_ thinking about Clary. I couldn't get that red-haired angel out of my mind, but she wasn't my angel anymore, she was Sebastian's. I shook my head, trying to shake that foreboding thought out of my mind. Besides, I needed to find someone to be my partner for Simon and Izzy's engagement party.

A bumbling blonde bumps into me as I'm heading back to the bar for another beer.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! I wasn't looking where I was going, and geez, I'm so sorry!" She apologizes profusely.

I laugh. "It's fine, no harm no foul. Did you say your name, because I didn't catch it…?"

"Kaelie Whitewillow, and you?" She smiles.

"Jace Herondale. Would you like a drink?"

"I think I've had my fill this evening, thanks though. So you live with Maryse and Robert Lightwood?" She inquires.

I nod. "Since I was seven, how about you?"

"Daughter of John and Marisa Whitewillow, fight with daggers, go for guys with blonde hair." She winks.

I smile. "Listen, do you want to go somewhere quieter- to like, talk?"

She furrows her eyebrows. "Is this a metaphor, or we actually going to talk? With words, and stuff."

I rush to correct my mistake. "No, I meant talking, like, oh you know."

She laughs. "Then sure."

thebestparteverwootwootyeahyeahyeahthelinebreakhasitgoingonwhatwhat

I come home in a daze at midnight. Kaelie and I had talked for two hours and we'd made plans to go out on Friday, which meant three days for me to prepare.

Isabelle asked me why I was smiling like a goofball, and I merely said that I had had a bit too much to drink when in reality I had consumed the least ever while being out.

I was tipsy on happiness, and I never wanted it to end.

**Answering Reviews:**

**lindsayhonaker: Clary really didn't make the right decision there, did she? She's being controlled by Seb and is not fully comprehending her actions. Thanks so much for reviewing!**

**Hauntingly-Quirky-7: I'm sure many others share your opinion of Sebastina, no need to apologize :) Thanks so much for your review!**


End file.
